


Fire and Ice

by TeamEmma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Eventual Smut, Fire King!Liam, Frozen!AU, Gorgon!Harry, I'm Sorry, Ice King!Zayn, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorcerer!Louis, and immediately thought that Zayn should be an Ice King, but I'm actually not that sorry, fantasy!au, tbh I saw Frozen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamEmma/pseuds/TeamEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen!AU where Zayn has the power of ice, but his Kingdom has outlawed any type of magic. Prince Liam has the power of fire, but his Kingdom hasn't outlawed magic.</p>
<p>They meet on Zayn's wedding night where Zayn has to marry Perrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not hate Perrie. I actually love her a lot. I think she's really talented and pretty, so this fic in no way represents how I feel about her. Also, this is clearly indulgent and weird, but I just wanted to publish it anyway. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you laughed at Louis' horrible puns or enjoyed it or have any feedback. Anything will be appreciated. :)
> 
> I'm taking a hiatus off of writing right now, because I have to think about if I want to continue writing Liam. He's making me pretty mad right now, tbh, so we'll see what happens. Sorry, yo.

**Zayn**

Zayn sits idly on his throne next to his father; the gloves on his hands make him itch and sweat.  It’s the middle of summer, and here he is, cursed with gloves on his hands. He huffs. Zayn was never an insolent prince, but it’s frustrating. He knows the consequences though, of not wearing gloves, and he’d rather be frustrated and uncomfortable than exiled and shunned from his Kingdom.

The Malik Kingdom still have the no magic policy intact – along with the majority of other Kingdoms. It’s no wonder that sorcerers and wizards flock to the only Kingdom that would have them, the Payne Kingdom. He’s heard that the prince there has been cursed with a power of his own, and he wants to meet this prince one day.

His father looks at him and manages a smile. One day, Zayn will have that crown on his head – the one embedded with dark blue sapphires to represent their family’s colors. One day, Zayn will have reign over this Kingdom. He will one day be responsible for all of his civilians’ problems, predicaments, and altercations, and he feels ready to maintain balance and peace within his Kingdom – perhaps even set up a peace treaty with the neighboring Kingdom by the sea.

The servants are scrambling around to make sure everything is needed. He can’t help but to roll his eyes at the unnecessary amount of food in front of him and his father and his father’s council. Zayn picks at the grapes and doesn’t even look at the giant roasted turkey. Maybe if there was extra, he’d go down to the common area and give it to someone who actually needs it.

So many things to look forward to in the future, but he bites his lips nervously. If he even wants a future in this Kingdom, he has to be wed.

“Prince Zayn of Kingdom Malik, meet Jessika of Kingdom Malwark,” He has a mouth full of grapes as he stares at the girl entering the front chambers of the castle. She’s beautiful is the first thing that Zayn notices – the way her robes flow, her hair done up, and a neck piece that was probably worth more than any of his servants will ever see in their lives. Zayn tries his hardest to not roll his eyes, she’s pretty, but Zayn’s not into pretty and petite. He’s more of a square shoulders and white knight kind of guy.

He needs to find a wife though because he’s 18, and that’s what 18 year old princes do in his Kingdom, and he feels sick to his stomach just thinking about how he has to bed a woman. He wishes his mother was here even though he doesn’t know anything about her. He’s only heard good things.

She died giving birth to him, but all of the servants have told stories about how kind and fair the Queen was. Even her kindness was not enough to cover her tragic death. Some say she was so cold after his birth that anyone who entered the room felt chills running down their spine; others say that she was frozen to the core after giving birth to Zayn. All he knew was that his father didn’t eat for weeks, and it was only because a great sorcerer came to the Kingdom announcing that Zayn was meant for great things, and this was meant to happen that the King snapped out of his sorrowful state and began to even look at Zayn.

“Prince Zayn,” Zayn looks at Jessika and tries his hardest to look interested, “I have always been a fan of you.”

“ _Next_ ,” his father says immediately. Jessika’s face drops, looking offended. Zayn tries his best to stifle his laughter, but he knows how his father feels about people being “fans” of the crown, as if Zayn was just there to be ogled, as if he was some sort of celebrity and not the royal family.

“Prince Zayn of Kingdom Malik meet Arianne of Kingdom Oliver,” Zayn smiles a little bit and this time, he cannot hold back his laughter. This woman was old enough to be his mother, and his father looks at him pointedly.

“Come on, Baba, you can’t expect me to marry someone that is as ancient as you,” he jests.

His father tries to hide a smile, “That’s no way to speak to a King, young man, _next_.”

And as soon as the woman was escorted in, she’s escorted out. This goes on for several other potential princesses or ladies of honor. His father and him both criticizing all of them – too low in class, too mouthy, too old, her nose is weird. Zayn didn’t even know there were that many Kingdoms, and he’s just brimming with excitement that maybe they won’t find the one for him.

He’s wrong though, “Prince Zayn of Kingdom Malik meet Perrie of Kingdom Edwards.” The door opens for one last time, and a young woman his age walks in. She walks in with such power and intent that Zayn can see that his father is definitely intrigued. She commands the room, and her piercing blue eyes force everyone to stop and give her the attention she wants. Zayn doesn’t get intimidated easily, but he finds himself intimidated by this girl who dresses in blue and gold with diamond bracelets and diamond necklaces.

She approaches the table and bows down graciously. Zayn notices the diamonds in her tiara – a flurry of light and colors that sit atop of shocking blonde hair that’s almost a snow kind of white, “Your majesty,” she says to the King, “Prince Malik, it is an honor to be in your presence.”

“Likewise, Princess Perrie,” Zayn definitely notices the interest in his father’s voice, and his heart drops. He bites his lip nervously, “Now tell me, why do you want to marry my son?”

“Majesty,” Perrie starts, not looking away from his father, an act if done by a commoner would be considered an act of defiance, “if I may speak freely,” the King nods at her, “it is the correct political decision to have your Kingdom allied with my father’s. This union will provide you with access to the seas, opening up trade routes, and we have trained all our boys into steadfast knights for any other Kingdom you want to conquer. It is of no question whether Prince Zayn should marry me, but it is a question of whether he is suited for _me_ , Your Highness.”

Zayn decides that he hates her because she’s smart and cunning and sharp. Where he lacks in political tact, she obviously makes up for. To his father, this is a match made in heaven. Zayn can feel the lurches in his stomach as he stares at her directly – a blizzard of blue and a sharpness of intent in her eyes.

“I like your fire, Princess Perrie of Kingdom Edwards, you would be a great match for my son,” she smiles brightly – baring teeth, “All of the men and family you have brought are to be welcomed in this castle, we shall feast and dine, and you shall become familiar with Prince Zayn and he shall to you.”

His father looks at him, and he knows it’s not a request; it’s a demand. Zayn knows in that instant that he’s going to be married to Perrie, and he decides that instead of hating her for the rest of his life, he should at least get to know her.

~

“I take it you like art, Prince Zayn,” Perrie mentions as he follows her through the corridors of his castle – leaving a space wide enough between them that two of his knights can fit. He just doesn’t want to touch her, not to mention he’s afraid of touching her.

He hasn’t had bodily contact in so long; he forgot what it felt like to feel someone else’s skin on his own instead of his gloves. The last time he touched someone on accident, the servant had to cut off his own arm because he was frostbitten so badly. Zayn vowed to never hurt anyone again, and if it meant wearing itchy gloves all summer, then so be it.

“Hello, Prince Zayn, where did you go?” Perrie says as she smiles. Zayn has to admit that she is absolutely stunning.

“I’m sorry, also, could you please just call me Zayn. Prince Zayn is such a mouthful,” he says to her.

“At your request, Your Highness,” Perrie jests.

“Very funny,” and Zayn’s warming up to her. It’s been so long since he’s talked to someone his age that wasn’t a servant or asked for his autograph that he feels almost weird. It’s almost as if he doesn’t know how to interact with people. He’s noticed that a lot, that princes and princesses almost lack social cues because they don’t have anyone to talk to.

“So like I asked, Zayn, I take it you like art?” She says, looking at one of the thousands of paintings on the corridors.

“Yes, I painted all of them,” Zayn’s not one to boast, but he’s especially proud of his paintings. There’s not much to do when you’re the prince, so he took up painting to clear his mind.  He finds that he can pick up a paint brush with his bare hands without it freezing over, and he likes that the most.

“They’re beautiful,” Perrie sighs, “Just like you.” And Zayn hesitates for a moment as Perrie stops in front of him. She’s so close that he has to take a step backwards. He doesn’t want to touch her; he’s afraid to touch her in fear of what might happen, “I guess it’s not so bad being married to someone as good looking as you, is it?” She smiles seductively.

Zayn lets out a nervous laugh, a blush reddening his cheeks. He turns away almost immediately, and he’s surprised at how forward Perrie is. He realizes that this is the stark difference between him and Perrie – he’s quiet and introverted while she’s blunt and extroverted.

He smiles at her and thinks that they’ll get along – pushing back the thought of how she is going to bear him children and just the thought of the act makes him nauseous.

**Liam**

“But _mum_ , this vest is itchy, and this crown is too flashy,” Liam whines as he sits in the carriage with his mother.

“You are a prince going to a royal ball. You will not be going in there with your armor and sword prancing around like some dolt,” Karen says softly. Her words are firm.

“What’s he like? The prince?” Liam has only heard good things about Prince Malik, good but vague things. Liam only knows that he enjoys painting and going down to the poorer parts of his Kingdom to give the less fortunate whatever they need. He respects that a lot, doesn’t see a lot of those in the royal family. It reminds him of how he was raised – to look at someone else’s plate and wonder what they’ll be missing and not what you’re missing.

He’s also heard that Prince Zayn has a killer jawline and has beautiful olive skin. Of course, he’s seen paintings of Zayn, the servants treat him like some royal celebrity even in the Payne Kingdom. He wouldn’t mind getting to know Zayn, but that’s it. Nothing else because everything Liam touches burns and scorches. He’s learned to control it a little though throughout the years. He can touch something or someone and their skin will be irrationally warm, but not to the point where they get third degree burns.

He’s lucky though that his Kingdom is considered very liberal – not banning magic like other Kingdoms have. His gift, some people consider, is meant to be shared with everyone. Even his best friend, who is the sassiest and annoying sorcerer you could ever meet, say that Liam was destined for something greater – something about him seeing it with his third eye or whatever.

He just wishes he could have some physical contact without actually worrying about turning them into ashes.

“Oh, you’ll like him, Lee-yum,” and Liam hears his voice before his best friend pops up in the carriage with a slight crackle next to his mother. His mother yelps, but Liam is absolutely not surprised at all. This one time, Louis popped in when he was bathing, and Liam almost burned the hair off of Louis’ smartass head right then and there.

“Louis, what did I say about popping in unannounced, _and you smell like goblins_ ,” Karen announces.

“My Queen,” he bows his head a little, “I apologize. Anyway, Prince Zayn is quite a treat – like fine wine with beautiful wrapping,” Louis states as he moves to sit next to Liam.

“My mother is right, you _do_ smell like goblins, where have you been?”

“If I smell like goblins, then I must have been around goblins, twat. My Queen, no offence, and I know your Kingdom is not known for royal inbreeding, but why is your son so daft?”

Karen manages a smile at the insult – taking no offense to it at all. Liam lets out a huff.

“Watch it, Lou, if my father was here, he’d have your head,” Liam jests.

“Speaking of that, I almost spooked him when I accidentally shifted in his carriage instead. Not like me to shift to the wrong place.”

“Maybe your powers are weakening.”

“Maybe you should shut it, Flamey.”

“Oh, that reminds me, Liam,” his mother says, “Kingdom Malik has a strict no magic policy, so it’s best you don’t show your gift there, honey. Do you think you’ll be fine, dear?”

“Yes, mum,” he hates it a little that he can’t be his true self in other Kingdoms – not knowing what they would do if he’d actually demonstrated his powers. Everyone in the land knows that Liam has this gift, but this doesn’t mean that they are exactly welcoming him with open arms. Liam must still obey the laws of one Kingdom even if he thinks they’re discriminatory.

“And Louis, if you are planning to come along, you must promise to not do anything magical, or otherwise not be associated with us. We do want to create a peace treaty with Kingdom Malik sometime in the feature.”

“Yes, My Queen. I will only kill and maim people with my magic at your discretion.”

“I hope you’re kidding,” Liam scoffs, looking at his mother with concern, “Mum, he kills people for you?” Even though Louis is considered one of his best friends, he’s still not exactly sure where he came from or what he did before they met. Louis, just one day, decidedly popped into Liam’s life when he was 14, and they became best friends ever since. His mother had asked Louis to teach Liam to hone his gift, but he didn’t know exactly what powers Louis had or the extent of it. He just knew that Louis had a penchant for pranks and natural disasters.

“He’s kidding, my dear,” Karen says – straightening out her dress, “I kill people, myself.” Louis is straight up cackling and Liam knows it’s a joke, but he knows that his mother would kill someone if they threatened her Kingdom.

~

“So when you see Prince Zayn,” Louis whispers to Liam as they get out of their carriage, “I want you to show him your powers.” There are servants running everywhere - bowing to them and escorting them into the main hall of the Malik castle. It’s decked out in royal blue and gold drapes. Liam’s not much for decadence and sophistication, but he’s pretty much impressed with how the castle is set up – food all over the tables, and blue roses as center pieces. He’s never seen that color on a rose before. The halls are lit up with candles and there’s a giant hearth behind the main table. The throne in the center is a metallic grey with a giant sapphire at its top.

Liam’s almost certain he heard Louis wrong, “ _What_?”

“Show him your powers, Lee-yum,” Louis begs.

“My mother just said magic was banned from this Kingdom, do you want me to die or something?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Liam says without hesitation because even if Louis is an enigma, he still trusts Louis with his life (he has yet to decide whether that’s a bad decision or not).

“Then get him alone, and show him your powers. He’s going to want to see it, trust me, mate,” Liam doesn’t even know if he’ll even have a chance to get Zayn alone. He’s pretty sure the prince who recently got married will be fawned over and distracted the whole night anyway.

“I’ll try.”

“No, you’re going to do it, Liam, trust me, this is important,” Louis sounds almost ominous, and the tone in Louis’ voice makes Liam thinks that this not just some stupid prank that Louis came up with. Louis walks off to talk to someone that Liam doesn’t know. He reckons it’s someone Louis has met whenever he pops out of Liam’s life for a random amount of time.

Liam is just left standing there, not knowing what to do with himself as he scratches at the uncomfortable clothes his mother put him in. His parents are nowhere to be seen, probably chatting up other royalties. He’s not much for royal balls or royal gatherings; he’d much rather be in a field with his sword and armor, fighting and training alongside his father’s knights.

Just as Liam is about to bolt, he hears an announcement, “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome King Yasir, the King and Queen of Kingdom Edwards, the Prince Zayn, and his beautiful wife Perrie.”

They stroll in, and Liam can’t take his eyes off of Zayn from his sharp jawlines to the jagged ruts in his hair to his hollowed cheeks.

“Pick your jaw off from the floor, Liam, it’s rude to stare,” Louis is by his side now, and Liam elbows him hard in the stomach. He lets out a groan and smiles a little, “He’s quite gorgeous, isn’t he?” Zayn _is_ gorgeous in his ridiculous, royal blue mandarin collared vest with a cerulean colored cloak that seem to go on forever. He has a crown of gold and sapphire at the top of his head, and Liam’s servants were right, Zayn is absolutely breath-taking, “So you’re going to talk to him, right? Show him your powers? And your penis?”

“ _What_?” Liam says loudly, “He’s a married man, Lou.”

“Rumor has it that they’ve been sleeping in separate beds,” Louis responds, “Is that some sort of royal tradition?” Liam doesn’t think that’s a tradition in his Kingdom, but he doesn’t know how this Kingdom is run. Maybe it is, and that having children was not as important to them as it was in their own Kingdom.

“I don’t know, Lou,” Liam says impatiently, “Can’t you just hang out with goblins again or something.”

“Don’t be rude, Liam, I need to make sure you talk to him tonight.”

“Why is it so important?”

“I cannot tell you that,” Louis says, and with that, he walks away, “Talk to him, Payne!”

Liam’s frustrated and annoyed when Louis gets like that, and he finds himself to the nearest table to pick at the food there. He looks at Zayn again, and his eyes immediately panic when he sees that Zayn is looking directly at him with an unreadable expression. He sees Zayn leaning against Perrie and whispering to her, pointing at him directly. He feels a blush creeping towards his cheeks, and he hears a couple of whispers next to him.

He looks down at the piece of bread he’s holding only to notice that it has turned a slight black where he held it. He immediately throws it back on the plate, hoping that no one else had noticed. His powers, his freaking powers would react to Zayn looking at him.

The royal event goes on like that for who knows how long, and Liam’s about to throw himself on a rusty sword. He’s had conversations with princesses who smiled too much and touched him flirtatiously, but he just wants to leave.

He slips outside to the garden area where it is less lit, and he finds himself admiring all the roses there. He finds the blue roses he was looking for and smells them. It’s unlike anything he has in his Kingdom by the sea, an aroma unfamiliar to him, and he finds himself drawn to them.

“They’re my mum’s,” Liam startles and turns to see that it’s Prince Malik smiling at him.

“I’ve never seen anything like them before,” Liam says – fascinated by the roses’ beauty. Zayn stands next to him, and Liam can smell a hint of lilac from Zayn.

“They don’t grow anywhere else,” he says, “They kept growing long after my mum had died, and we just let them grow in memory of her.”

Liam doesn’t know what to say. He always knew he was socially awkward, so he just says, “I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago,” Zayn says – looking off in the distance. All Liam wants to do is feel the slight stubble that runs along Zayn’s jaw. He lets his mind play with the thought of how Zayn’ stubble would feel if they managed to kiss.

Liam shakes his head and snaps out of that embarrassing reverie, “Where are my manners,” he manages to say, “I’m Prince Liam of Kingdom Payne.”

Zayn turns to him and smiles. Liam takes note of how Zayn’s tongue reaches the front row of his teeth, “I’m Prince Zayn of Kingdom Malik, will you take a walk with me?”

It’s not much of a request, and Zayn is already walking through the garden. The moon is bright and the stars hang low across the sky. Liam looks at Zayn, and it almost seems like Zayn wants to say something, but he’s not sure what.

“So,” Liam starts the same time as Zayn tries to say something.

“Can I see – I’m sorry, you go first,” Zayn says, waving his hands and gesturing for Liam to go.

“I’m sorry. I don’t get out much, and the only people I talk to is an annoying sorcerer and my parents, so, I don’t know how to talk to strangers, but this is really nice,” and Liam’s bumbling and he cuts himself off before he says anything else ridiculous.

Zayn just laughs, “I was wondering,” Liam notices he's hesitant, but he looks at Zayn eagerly, wanting him to be at ease around Liam, “I heard that you have, erm, like, fire.”

Liam smiles at how hesitant Zayn sounds, “Yes.”

Zayn’s eyes widen a little, “Erm, like, can I see it, like how does it work? Do you just look at something and BAM, it lights up?” Liam can feel the excitement in Zayn’s voice, and he can’t help but to smile at how nervous Zayn looks. He smiles at how earnest Zayn sounds.

“Isn’t magic banned though,” Liam says, “Are you trying to get me beheaded?”

“No!” Zayn says quickly, “It’s not like that at all. I won’t get you beheaded, I promise. Like, I’ve never seen anyone who has that power, and I want to see it, like, I’ve always been fascinated with magic, and like it’s a dumb law anyway,” Liam can’t help but to smile again especially by the amount of “likes” that Zayn says.

“I’m just jostling you, Zayn,” Liam says, “I believe you won’t get me beheaded. I’ll show you.” Liam places his hand in front of Zayn. Louis had mentioned that the root of his power came from how passionately he felt about something, just like a fire that burned intensely, if Liam could think about something passionately, then he could bring the fire to life. Liam didn’t get all this poetic talk, but he knew that if he thought about how much he cared about his parents, that was a good way to start the fire.

He thinks about how caring his parents are and how much his parents loved him. Zayn gasps when Liam’s hand immolates. The fire dances around Liam’s fingers, and it doesn’t burn him, it just makes him feel extra warm. Liam notices the fascination in Zayn’s eyes as the fire crackles and pops around his fingers. It licks at his skin, but he feels no burns, just the warmth radiating from him. He notices that the fire he brought forth illuminates the kaleidoscope of brown in Zayn’s eyes.

“Can I,” Zayn doesn’t take his eyes off of the flames licking at Liam’s hand, “I do something?”

Liam notices that Zayn is slowly taking off his glove, “Zayn, it’s fire,” he says dumbly, “You’ll get burned if you touch fire.”

“Can I try?” Zayn asks, and without hesitation, Zayn’s fingers entwine with Liam’s. A hiss of steam comes from the contact.

“Zayn!” Liam yelps, yanking his hand away from Zayn’s, diminishing the fire that was once there, “Are you crazy? Are you okay? Did I burn you? I’m so sorry!”

“Liam,” Zayn says peacefully, holding his hand in the air, “I’m okay, look, look at my hand, I’m okay.”

“How?” Liam says, anyone who he has touched before has literally burned from the contact, “How did you do that?” Liam is so utterly confused. Zayn should be crying out in pain right now, but he’s not. He seems okay, and he’s so calm that it’s making Liam panic. He throws all his knight training in the wind, not able to stay calm because he doesn’t believe what he’s seeing.

“I, can I show you something too, Liam?” Zayn says quietly, “Will you promise not to tell anyone?”

Liam just nods, and he’s not sure if he’s able to speak at the moment. He sees Zayn pick off a blue rose with his gloved hand, and he goes back to face Liam.

He’s breathing heavily now, “Don’t be scared, Liam, please don’t be scared.”

“I just ignited my hand in front of you, shouldn’t I say that to you?”

Zayn just smiles as he cups the blue rose with his gloved hand. Liam stares at it intently, wondering what’s going to happen or if Zayn’s just a donut, playing pranks on him. Zayn lets out a sigh and touches the blue rose with his gloveless finger ever so lightly, and just like that, Liam hears the crackle and sees the blue rose freeze over. It’s crystallized and frozen – the petals glimmer as it turns to glass. Liam’s eyes grow wide.

“How?” Liam looks at the rose and back to Zayn, “You froze it. You froze it.” He reaches out and touches it, and the warmth of his hand melts the ice around the rose, “You froze it. And I melted it. What the _hell_ is going on?”

“I always wanted to show someone who understood. Everything I touch turns to ice. This one time, I accidentally touched one of the servants, and he had to cut his arm off because he was frostbitten,” Zayn says meekly. Liam knows this feeling – the feeling of being afraid of human contact. He knows that other people don't know what it’s like to not have human contact for so long.

He reaches out for Zayn’s hand, “You have a gift, Zayn, and it’s a shame you have to hide it.” The contact releases steam, and he’s never felt anything like it before. He’s never felt the cold seeping through his body like the way it is now. He feels the hair on his forearms stand on end, and he lets out a chilled breath. He likes the way the cold rushes over him, tingling him like he’s never felt before. He can feel the way it nips at sensitive spots, and he likes the rush of cold.

“I can feel it, Liam,” Zayn says, “I can feel how warm you are. I’ve never felt so warm.”

“You’re not burning. I’m not burning you.” They stand like that for a while, hands entwined as the steam settles and swirls like ribbons in the air from their hands. Liam thinks he can stay like this forever.

They hear someone calling Zayn’s name, and they immediately fall apart. The loss of contact makes Liam want to reach out for more, but he doesn’t. Zayn quickly puts on his gloves and turns to see Perrie, “There you are, Zayn, I’ve been looking all over you. Who’s this?” Perrie gestures to Liam.

Liam’s certain that Perrie knows who he is, everyone knows everyone in the royal circle, “Your Highness, I’m Prince Liam from Kingdom Payne,” he bows to her, and in that moment, he feels animosity towards her. He feels that Perrie interrupted something intimate between Zayn and him, but who is he kidding? Zayn is a married man.

“Come on then, Zayn, our parents are looking for us,” Perrie grabs Zayn’s gloved hands, “Did I ever tell you you’re always so cold.” Liam’s straight up pouting now because she doesn’t understand. She will never understand Zayn like he can.

Zayn looks back at Liam with a look of hesitancy before being escorted back into the castle. Liam’s left with a burning sensation inside of him that he can’t control. He’s left yearning for the coldness that Zayn can bring, and he’s frustrated.

“So you met him?” Louis’ voice echoes through the garden. Liam looks around and doesn’t see him anywhere, “Up here, mate.”

“Lou,” Liam looks up at a giant tree, “Have you been there the whole time?”

“Yup, I almost had to look away because it was getting _steamy_ in here, you get it? You get it?”

“Get out,” Liam mumbles as Louis cackles and pops up next to him. Liam’s mind is stuck on how Zayn made him feel, how naturally Zayn balanced Liam out. He wants to feel that again someday.

“Liam,” Louis says softly. That’s the one good thing about Louis, he can always tell how Liam is feeling, “It’s okay, Liam, it’ll all work out.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I know Zayn thinks it was very _ice_ to meet you,” Louis is straight up cackling now, and Liam can’t help but to smile at his friend’s terrible puns.

“I ban you from my Kingdom forever for your terrible puns,” Liam jests as they walk back into the main hall. He guesses that there’s no reason why he can’t talk to Zayn again after this, or why he can’t visit Zayn whenever he has free time from his duties. He decides that they’ll meet again as allies and friends. And just maybe, he’ll be able to feel balanced like he did just now.

**Zayn**

Zayn doesn’t get to talk to Liam again all night as he was getting pushed and pulled in all directions by Perrie and his father – both of them wanting to talk politics and treaties with other Kingdoms. Zayn’s got to say he’s impressed by how political Perrie is, and he’s also grateful that Perrie is an ally and not an enemy.

He wants to sneak out to where Liam and his family are staying, but he knows that’s a bad idea. He is pacing back and forth in his room fretting over the fact that tonight is going to be the first night he spends with Perrie. He’s trying to think of excuses in his head to get out of it, but so far he came up with nothing.

He’s about to get in bed and just pretend to be asleep when all of a sudden he hears a pop. He almost screams when he sees a man in his room, but the man moves so quick that he covers Zayn’s mouth before he manages to scream.

“Okay, Prince Malik,” the man says, “If I let go of my hand, are you going to scream bloody murder?”

Zayn thinks this is how he’s going to die. He’s going to die before he even has sex with anyone, let alone a gorgeous woman, and he laughs a little in his head about how relieved he is. He shakes his head because does he have any other choice.

“Okay, I’m going to let go of my hand, and if you scream, I swear I am going to eviscerate you,” the man says as he slowly puts his hand away from Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn whispers, “What do you want?” Zayn thinks he can just freeze the man if he can get his hands on him.

“Don’t freeze me,” the man says as if he knows what Zayn’s thinking.

“How did you know? What’s going on?” Zayn is about to scream even though he said he wouldn’t. Today was just all too much to take in, and now there’s a sorcerer in his bedroom.

“I’m Louis. I’m a friend of Liam’s,” the man, Louis, speaks and Zayn realizes that he can’t be much older than Zayn is, “I just wanted to meet you before the coming storm. I can see why Liam has been so taken by you, you are quite the looker, Prince Malik.”

“What coming storm?” Zayn questions. And Liam is fond of him? What’s going on? Zayn wonders how his life got to this point – marrying some politically fascinating young woman, meeting someone else who has powers just like him, and now this – a freaking sorcerer in his room talking in riddles.

The look of sympathy Louis gives him makes him panic a little, “I don’t have much time. And I’m not suppose to explain, but I just want to say I’m sorry, Zayn. I’m really sorry.” Zayn doesn’t understand, but he’s scared. He’s scared because this person sounds so ominous, and he doesn’t know what’s going on, “But trust me when I say it’ll all work out – in time.” And with that, the man disappears just like he appeared.

Zayn’s pacing back and forth restlessly in his room; the amount of questions bouncing in his head makes him panic a little. What did the sorcerer mean? Why was he sorry? What was this coming storm?

He stops in his tracks when he hears his bedroom door burst open. He sees Perrie with a look of fear in her eyes, “Zayn, come quick, something’s happen to your father.” Zayn’s heart drops and he immediately runs pass his father’s common room and into his bedroom.

He sees his father in bed, and fear quickly spreads through his body. His father’s shivering even though he’s covered in blankets, “Zayn,” his father whispers, “come here.”

Zayn reaches for his father’s hand, still fearing that he might hurt his father through his gloved hands. He’s scared because he doesn’t know what’s happening, but he knows his father feels colder than Zayn has ever felt, “I don’t have much time,” his father breathes shallow breaths. Zayn doesn’t understand what’s going on, but he’s crying now. He doesn’t know how this happened, just a few hours before, his father was lively and laughing and talking about how proud he was of Zayn, but now, he lays immobilized in his bed.

“Father, what’s going on? What happened? Who did this to you?” He wheezes, he can’t lose his father too. Zayn’s panicking, a fear in his eyes because of how cold his father feels underneath his touch.

“Protect – our Kingdom, son,” and Zayn can barely see his father now as he blinks back the tears. He hears the slight crack as the ice crawls from what seems like his father’s heart as it consumes the rest of his body. It crawls and consumes his father’s body whole, and Zayn looks in utter shock and fear as his father is frozen right in front of him. Zayn lets out an angry yelp, not knowing who did this. He’s crying as he holds his father’s hand in his – nothing more than frozen glass. The look of fear in his father’s eyes is frozen in place.

He hears a scream behind him, and he turns to see Perrie, “Zayn! What did you do?” She screams and he’s so confused at what’s happening. Perrie’s the one that came to him to tell him that something’s wrong with his father. She knows he didn’t do anything.

“Someone, help! Help!” She’s screaming, and he sees people rush in. He’s panicking now because he doesn’t know what’s going on.

Perrie’s father rushes to her side.

Perrie turns to her father and digs her face into his chest, “It was horrible, father, I just saw Zayn there, and he did something, something to his father.”

“ _What_ ,” it finally clicks in Zayn’s head, he’s being set up. He’s being set up by Perrie, and it makes his blood run cold, “ _You_ , you did this. You framed me. You poisoned my father.”

“He’s mad, father!” Perrie’s crying now and Zayn’s furious. He can see the crowd behind her, “I’m scared, father, so scared. Why would he do such a thing to King Yasir?”

Zayn’s eyes widen in fury and fear at the murmurs and whispers behind Perrie and her father now, “Is this true?” Perrie’s father asks – holding his daughter tight.

“I did not murder my father!” Zayn strides furiously to Perrie and her father, “ _You_ did this!” He points a finger at her, and he’s flushed with anger.

“You’re a liar!” Perrie screams, “I saw you! It was some kind of sorcery! Why would you kill your own father?”

“Stop lying!” Zayn waves his hands maniacally and yells back, “ **I did not murder my father!** ” Before Zayn knows what’s happening, he sees the room cover in frost, icicles spread like daggers at his feet. Perrie and her father lurch backwards in surprise, and Zayn’s eyes widen in fear. He didn’t know he could do that. He didn’t know his powers could manifest itself like that.

“ _Sorcery!_ ” Perrie’s father yelps, and he sees the crowd in the background whisper in fear and disgust. He doesn’t know what to do.

“I didn’t, kill my father,” and the ice dissipates at his feet, and Zayn’s scared because he knows they’ll kill him for this, and so he runs. He runs in fear and anger. Perrie and his father yelps and the crowd spreads out in fear of what Zayn might do.

Zayn runs pass the crowd, and he catches the glimpse of Liam looking back at him, a pained look on his face, and he sees Louis there as well, but he doesn’t care. He just runs.

There are people yelling behind him, screaming for him to stop, but he keeps running. And as Zayn runs, he doesn’t notice that with every step he takes, the ground underneath him turns to ice and snow. He doesn’t realize that the storm raging inside of him is manifesting itself into an eternal winter.

Snow begins to fall in the middle of summer, and Zayn doesn’t care. He just keeps running with a look of malice in his eyes – promising that one day, he’ll exact revenge on the woman who killed his father and framed him for murder.

He’s going to kill Perrie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam embarks to find Ice King Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut at the end of this chapter. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions or if you found anything funny or amusing.

**Zayn**

Overstricken by grief, Zayn sits with his knees close to his chest – admiring the frost that he created. Little specks waft lightly like minute cotton balls floating in the wind. The snow blankets everything around him – illuminating the whole world in pristine whiteness juxtaposing the darken skies of night. Zayn sticks out his hand and catches snowflakes in his hands, he’s far from cold, but he doesn’t know where he is.

He guesses somewhere in the woods of Kingdom Malik, but he doesn’t want to know where exactly. Zayn’s actually quite proud of the storm he created. He’s never realized he had such potential because his father had told him that he was cursed, but now, he feels powerful. He feels that he can harness this power to punish those who have wronged him.

Perrie.

Just the name makes him sick to his stomach, she thwarted him, dethroned him, manipulated everyone around him, and _she’s going to pay_.

The night air grows quieter still, and Zayn’s eyes skirt his surroundings. Fear grows in him because he realizes he’s never been out this late without his knights. He’s alone, in the woods, full of unknown creatures and monsters.

There’s a howl in the distance, and the air grows a deafening quiet – no rustle in the wind, no movement of leaves, and Zayn knows he’s not alone. A twig snaps, and Zayn screams, “Who’s there?” Okay, not his brightest move, but he’s scared.

Zayn’s heart is racing. He analyzes his surroundings, looking for an escape, and that’s when he sees them. Eyes, all around him – a glow of yellow and the howls grow into snarls. He’s surrounded.

Wolves.

They bare teeth as they snarl and circle around their prey. They’re huge, Zayn didn’t know wolves grew this big, but their grey fur is blanketed in snow, and their golden eyes strike fear in Zayn’s heart. He freezes. Zayn’s scared, he doesn’t know what to do. Will his powers even work? He doesn’t even know how to use them properly. This is it. This is how he’s going to die. Without vengeance, he’s going to get eaten by wolves, and that’s so anticlimactic.

Zayn twitches a little, and that’s all it takes for one of the wolves to pounce. Before he knows what he’s doing, he quickly moves his arm to cover his eyes, and he hears a scream and he’s not sure if it’s his.

He hears a loud screeching sound – _something inhuman_ , and Zayn opens his eyes. He’s not dead. Actually, he’s far from it, but he looks at the wolves around him. The one that pounced on him has fallen to its side. Zayn quirks his eyebrows in curiosity; he’s never seen anything like it before. The wolf in front of him has turned to stone.

The malicious look on the wolf’s face has been petrified there, and he reaches out a little and touches it. It’s not frozen, just turn to stone. Was this some kind of power that he also had? He looks around and all the other wolves have turned to stone too. They rapidly collect snow as if they were always statues and not alive and trying to kill Zayn just a few seconds earlier.

Zayn sees something slither away in the darkness, and against his instincts, he runs after them, “Wait!” He screams. Running after them, trying to follow their footsteps in the snow, but it gets even more curious when all he sees is a long stride.

“Wait!” Zayn screams as he gets closer, “You saved me! I wanted to thank you!” Zayn shakes the thought of what he actually thinks this person who saved him is, not actually believing what his brain is telling him.

Zayn follows this person to a cavern when he hears, “Don’t come closer!”

“I wanted to thank you,” he says, “You saved me, you didn’t have to.”

“Don’t come any closer,” Zayn approaches slowly, not wanting to scare off whatever had saved him. But the fact was that Zayn was lonely, and he just wanted company, and maybe staying in a cavern wasn’t so bad. Not to mention that there might be other wolves afoot.

“It’s okay,” Zayn says, “I won’t hurt you.”

The person, Zayn makes the voice out to be a young man, laughs, “You won’t hurt me? What makes you so sure that I won’t hurt you?”

“You saved me,” Zayn manages as he walks into the dimly lit cavern, the boy still hides from the darkness. Zayn sees nothing but the outlines of what seems like a curly mess of hair, “Why would you save me and then hurt me?”

“You’re too smart,” Zayn notices how the boy drawls out his words, as if he’s lazy or uneducated, “please, just _go away_. I’m a monster.”

“I’m framed for murder,” Zayn says sardonically.

The boy laughs a little, and Zayn smiles, “By my wife, whom I was afraid to take to bed, but now there’s no point, because she framed me for my father’s murder, and then I froze the whole world.”

With one sweeping movement, Zayn hears a hiss, and he finds himself off the ground, a tight grip on his neck, “ _Sorcerer_ , tell me why I shouldn’t turn you to stone this instant.”

A look of rage fills the young man’s green eyes, and Zayn can see him, or it, in its entirety now. He’s half man – bare chested with odd ink splattered randomly on its body, but its lower half, its lower half is gold specks with a hint of green – a half man, half serpent. Its tail rattles furiously, and Zayn realizes that the hand holding Zayn’s neck is not really a hand at all, it’s a claw, the same color as its lower half. This monster has claws and a tail, and Zayn should be afraid, but he’s not.

Zayn knows exactly what it is; the word Gorgon comes to mind. Zayn didn’t even know these existed, but now there’s one holding his neck in its claws.

“I take it,” Zayn gasps, “You’re not very fond of sorcerers.”

“I should kill you, sorcerer, rip your head from your body.”

“ _I didn’t mean to_ ,” Zayn panics, “I just wanted to thank you. If you let me go, I can explain.”

“How do I know you won’t kill me?”

Zayn almost scoffs at that, “I’m pretty sure you can kill me faster than I can blink.”

The anger in the Gorgon’s eyes seem to diminish a little as the grip on Zayn’s neck loosens, “I’m listening, sorcerer. You have five seconds,” the Gorgon hisses.

“What!” Zayn screams, “That’s not even enough to breathe.”

“I’m counting,” he says, “If I still had fingers, I’d be counting down with them right now.”

“My name is Zayn, of the Kingdom Malik,” and Zayn tells this Gorgon everything that has happened. He still feels grief about his father passing, but a lot more anger as he tells it.

The Gorgon pats Zayn’s shoulder with its claws, and Zayn doesn’t cringe from the odd touch. He actually finds it comforting – who would’ve thought that he would find comfort in a cavern, in darkness, from a freakin’ Gorgon.

“So can I know your name?” Zayn asks, after finishing the story, “Or do you just prefer Gorgon.”

The Gorgon seems to contemplate for a while, “It’s Harry,” he mumbled.

“Huh, Harry the Gorgon.  And how come your hair is not made of snakes?”

“You’re thinking of Medusa,” Harry drawls, “I was cursed. A sorcerer did this to me.”

“Oh, now I understand why you almost ripped my head out of my spine.” Harry scoffs a little, and Zayn notices that he’s constantly moving – a kind of slither that is rhythmic, “And you can just turn things to stone?”

“I used to,” Harry looks a little bit somber now, “turn things into stone without meaning to. When I was cursed by the sorcerer, I woke up terrified. So I walked home, or rather, I slithered home in the dark of night. My mother and sister screamed – said I had turned into a monster. Before I knew it, when they looked into my eyes, I turned them into stone. The whole village came, Zayn,” Harry said desperately, “the whole village came and wanted to kill me. So I ran.” Zayn knows what that feels like – to have people fear you before judging you. He wish he knew how to comfort Harry – tell him that it’s alright, and that maybe they were destined to meet, but Zayn doesn’t know much about destiny.

Zayn almost laughs at the situation he’s been put in – relating to a Gorgon, “So you’ve learned to control it, then? Your ability to turn things into stone?” Harry nods a little and coils within himself. Zayn has to make a mental note to not think that’s weird, “Could you, possibly teach me, how to control my power?”

“It could be different, you know, how our powers are triggered, but I could try. Does that mean you’re staying?” And the looks on Harry’s eyes makes it seem like he wants Zayn to stay. He figures it must be lonely to not have human contact for that long.

“If you allow it,” Zayn says, and he doesn’t think it would be bad at all if he could learn to control his powers.

“Yes!” Harry rises and towers above Zayn – his scales shining as it reflects the flames’ light, “Yes! It’s been so long since I have had company. It’s not much,” Harry says – gesturing wildly at his cavern, “But it’s something.”

Harry’s smiling now, and Zayn wonders why the sorcerer had cursed Zayn in the first place. Harry is the most charming Gorgon he has ever met (granted, he has only met a whopping of one in his life, but he’d expected the whole lot of them to be awful). He figures it doesn’t seem appropriate to ask.

“Can I ask you one more question,” Zayn looks eagerly at Harry now – noticing the scales and how he’s not wearing a shirt. Is he not cold? Was he cursed from not wearing shirts as well? All of these questions that run through his head, but all he asks is, “How do you urinate?”

~

**Liam**

**Three Years Later**

“King Liam, we are almost out of rations! People are getting worried – livestock is dwindling, our crops are drastically fewer,” Liam furrows his eyebrows in worry; he knows all of this. He’s trying his best, and it’s been three _long_ , agonizing years of winter, and he doesn’t know how long his Kingdom can hold out for, “people are dying, and your fire, King Liam, it might not be enough.”

Liam looks at his council, and he’s worried. He knows that his fire has made his Kingdom stronger than others – providing more warmth and more safety than the surrounding Kingdoms, but the more he uses his power, the more strained he becomes.

He even fainted and was bedridden for three days when he attempted to give fire to all of the lower quarters of his Kingdom. He doesn’t know what to do, and they’re all turning to him.

Liam massages his two fingers to his forehead, trying his best to come up with a plan, while his council descends into madness – fearing for themselves and their Kingdom. He’s so stressed that he can’t even focus on them, the candles seems too bright, there is too many people in the room. He hears a slight pop and immediately knows that Louis is back from gathering information about this eternal winter. The look on Louis face automatically triggers panic.

Something’s wrong.

“Leave me,” Liam says to his council. They look like they’re all about to object, “I said, leave me.” They all bow out and leave the room, glaring at Louis – who just seems to smile sarcastically.

“They’re all dead,” Louis mentions – standing stock still in front of the door, “All of them.”

“Who? Who died?” Liam knew that the mortality rate has been especially die, and Louis has always had a flair for the dramatics, but the look on Louis’ face makes him alert.

“The Prophets, _all of them_.”

“Zayn,” Liam whispers. Why would he do that? Why would he kill all of them? “Louis, you told me, if we were to show each other powers, none of this would’ve happened, what’s going on?”

Louis’ voice softens as he shrugs his shoulders and sits on the armrest of Liam’s throne. He slings an arm over Liam’s shoulder, and he feels a little bit better – this unspoken codependence between them, “I tried to request entrance into his Kingdom, but his guards won’t let me in. He has himself barricaded, and he has _actual_ subjects, Liam. I swear he’s laughing at me though. That prick is laughing. I hear it in the winds.”

Liam sighs, “What are we going to do, Louis? People are _dying_. I didn’t think that Zayn would be so heartless,” how could Zayn not know what he was doing to all of these people? How could he be so ruthless? The winter had taken so many people’s lives, and the last thing he’s heard, it’s spreading across the ocean as well. All ports are closed, all Kingdoms are closed off. Not to mention – _no_ , he can’t even think about his father’s death right now.

“Liam,” Louis says – his voice still soft, “he murdered his own father in cold blood,” Liam gives him a look, “I didn’t mean that pun, you twat! He’s ruthless, and he needs to be stopped. He’s not aptly named the Ice King because he likes icecream, I have a feeling he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, killing the prophets because he knows that they are the only people who know how to stop him, forcing lockdowns on all Kingdoms without any contact to other Kingdoms unless they have a sorcerer, he’s plotting, Liam, and he’s not going to stop until he’s blighted the whole world in ice.”

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing, Louis,” Liam’s standing now. He’s biting his lower lip, and he’s pacing back and forth. The rhythm of his cloak sweeping against the floor soothes him a little, but his mind is racing.

He suddenly looks at Louis with furrowed eyebrows, and Louis’ eyes widen as if he knows what he’s thinking, “No, _no_ , _Liam_. You can’t.”

“It’s not getting any better, Lou, maybe I can persuade him to stop – make a treaty with him.”

“No, that’s stupid. And reckless. And you’re _an idiot_. I didn’t even come close to his freakin’ dumbly named Frost Kingdom, and you want to march in there. It’s a suicide mission, and you know it.”

Liam has his mind set, “It’s the only plan we’ve got, Lou. I’m able to withstand this weather. I can do this.”

“It’s not the weather I’m worried about, Liam. It’s the unfamiliar terrain, the lack of food and natural game. Even if we survive the cold, what makes you think we can survive the environment? You’re going to die, and you’re going to leave your mother here unprotected!” Louis exclaims as he waves his hands frantically.

“No, you’re going to stay here with her,” he says resolutely.

“You’re crazy, if this is a suicide mission, then I’m coming with.”

“Lou,” Liam says, taking Louis’ hand in his. They’ve always been tactile with each other, and Louis softens to the touch.

“I’m _not_ hearing it, Liam, your mother is loved by the citizens of your Kingdom, there’s no reason for you to embark on this journey alone.”

“I wasn’t gonna go alone,” Liam voices trail off, he was though, and he knows that Louis can detect his lie, but he doesn’t want to endanger Louis. He’s tired of people dying, and he just feels responsible for them – all of them. He’s King and his subjects are dying. What kind of King would he be if there were no subjects left?

“Does this mean,” Louis’ eyes glint with what Liam can only describe as mischief and excitement, “We shall embark by the morning light!”

Liam doesn’t want to have to face Zayn. He still thinks back to that night of Zayn’s wedding, he hasn’t felt a moment of such intensity like that in such a long time. He remembers how Zayn looked horrified and angry when Perrie accused him of treason and murder, and something just doesn’t add up.

He’s mentioned it in passing to Louis a few times, but Louis is always skeptical about Zayn’s motives. Liam doesn’t want to face the truth, but he knows that if it comes to killing Zayn and saving the Kingdom, he would. And that’s what scares him the most.

~

**Zayn**

Zayn doesn’t usually go out with the rest of his hunters, but he was growing restless. Now he’s feeling a little bit of regret as the hunters fish in the Ice Tundras. He admits that today’s a rather nicer day – the sun is out, and there hasn’t been snow yet, so he tries to enjoy it. He sees the ground cover in a light blanket of snow, and the river that runs through these tundras are not frozen and are a natural habitat for a variety of different fish.

After three years, Zayn still hasn’t been able to control the eternal winter that he has caused. He’s glad though that with time, the storm has diminished into a quiet snowfall. It’s still cold, but the first year of his exile was the harshest of all winters.

He doesn’t know how he got to this point though, but all he knows is that he has a new Kingdom now with actual subjects who were rejected by other Kingdoms they were banished and exiled from. Sure, he knows that he’s closed off to his subjects, but he’s _fair_ to them.

Harry has often joked about how he wasn’t dubbed the Ice King because of his powers, but because of how cold and distant he was. But Harry knows why Zayn doesn’t trust so easily anymore. Harry knows exactly how Zayn got to this point, and they’ve sworn loyalty and trust to each other, and that’s all that matters. He’s sure that news of the prince who killed his own father has spread, but his subjects never mention it to him, and he’s glad for that.

They’re a ragtag Kingdom that Zayn has called his own – saving those that were about to freeze to death in a winter that he caused, but he’s rather fond of them. These people, most of them exiled, but there are those who were just seeking a new home, a place to shelter them from the eternal winter, and Zayn has taken every one of them in – built a Kingdom made of ice and snow, animated guards to protect _his_ people.

Zayn knows that his people would go to war for him because they’re so loyal to him, but he doesn’t know if he wants to put his subjects through that. He still feels raw about Perrie, but he has other people, his subjects to worry about.

“King Zayn,” one of the leaders of his hunters come up to him as he’s lost in thought. She goes by the name of Ash, and her blonde, almost white hair is hidden underneath a cloak. Sometimes Zayn forgets that just because he doesn’t feel the cold, others aren’t so lucky. Ash is a woman in her thirties that Zayn had found nearly frozen in the woods on one of his walks. Him and Harry had nursed her back to health, and she had never left his Kingdom since. She is the only woman hunter, but she’s one of the leaders because she has fire and charisma, and not as reckless as Niall always is. Zayn never wants to be on the opposite end of her bow and arrow, “You seem restless, milord, I am certain that we can handle catching fish.”

Zayn smiles at her, “Yes, but staying behind and ‘honing my skills’ as Harry aptly calls it does not appease me.” Ash opens her mouth to say something, but both her and Zayn’s eyes widen as they hear roaring and the sound of sleds coming close.

Zayn squints and he can see men with wolves coming in fast from all directions of the tundra. They’re dressed in what seems like bear pelts and brown leathers – brandishing whips, bows and crude clubs. Zayn immediately knows that his hunters and him are outnumbered.

“Raiders,” Ash tenses, slowly steadying her bow as the rest of his hunters slowly move towards Zayn. Zayn’s just about to say that he doesn’t need protection when he’s surrounded by his own men, “You can leave, King Malik, we can handle this.”

Zayn looks indignant and even scoffs, “Ash, you know I’m not going anywhere.” But he could, because as long as the winter winds blow, he can travel through them – not far, but he’s practiced. Even so, he’s always left exhausted afterwards, and he’s not going to leave his hunters to die.

“It’s not safe, milord, please, leave, we shall handle this.” Ash looks at him pleadingly, and sighs because Zayn has the look of his word being final.

The raiders surround them; their wolves bark and show their fangs. His hunters seem to stand their ground, and Zayn wonders how they’re not afraid, because he finds his hands shaking as his men surround him.

The biggest of the raiders, dressed in brown fur and a square scarf that covers half of his face steps off his sled first, “ ‘at do ‘e have here,  bunch o’ scrawny boys tryin’ ta be men.” Zayn can barely make out what he’s trying to say because his accent is so unfamiliar and so rough to his ears.

Ash lowers her bow and pulls the cloak from her head and steps toward the largest raider, “We do not want any trouble,” she starts.

The raiders look at her in surprise, “Will ya look a’ that, this is a girl tryin’ ta be a man,” he jests as he looks at his other raiders. They laugh, and Zayn knows that Ash is trying her best to bite her tongue, she’s always been very vocal about how she can do things better than a man can.

Zayn can see yellow, crooked teeth in a shape of a crescent moon from the raider’s mouth. He’s trying to not look appalled, but this man is ugly, and Zayn knows he’s dangerous. Zayn eyes the giant sword hanging loosely by his belt.

“You see, girlie, you on our terr’tory, and we don’t like strangers much, but I like you.”

Ash just huffs and smiles, “Like I said, we don’t want any trouble. We will not harm any of you if you just let us leave in peace.”

“You?” The raider croons a smile, “ ‘arm us?” He steps forward and he looms over Ash, but Ash doesn’t back down. She remains steady, and Zayn doesn’t know how she does it, “What d’ya say we take you prisoner, and spare yo’ men. I won’t be too rough on ya, I promise.” Zayn knows this raider is treading on thin ice with Ash now.

She spits, “You’re a pig, and you smell like the shit that comes out of me,” Zayn’s eyes widen, and before he knows it, in one swift motion, the raider picks Ash off her feet by her neck.

She’s hanging about two feet off the ground, and she’s grunting, trying to break off, “What’d you say ta me, you little bitch?” In a flurry of movement, Ash quickly draws a knife from her back and stabs it right into the raider’s arm, she rubs her neck as he screams out in pain and releases her.

“Kill ‘em!” He shouts – a look of contempt and malice washes over his face, “Kill ‘em all!” His hunters change stance as they ready for battle. Zayn doesn’t have to think; he just doesn’t want anymore blood on his hands.

“ _Enough_ ,” the hunters immediately stiffen at Zayn’s voice.

The largest of them is hissing in pain as Zayn steps forward. Two more raiders step forward, and Zayn masks how afraid he is. He knows how this works. It’s not about who's bigger, it’s about who has more confidence.

“You are going to let us go, and you will not bother us again.”

The leader laughs at this remark through his hisses of pain as he grips the knife sticking out of his arm, “Tiny man,” he huffs, “I kill _you_ first.” He reaches for his sword, and Zayn can hear the commotion behind him as his hunters are prepared to fight. Zayn’s small, but he’s fast.

With the wave of his hand, the ground underneath the lead raider crackles and freezes. Before he even reaches for his sword, a giant frozen claw sweeps the lead raider off his feet and holds him steady in place.

Zayn feels the coldness frosting over his eyes.

The raiders’ wolves whimper and cower backwards, and the leader is struggling to break free, “Put me down! Kill ‘im! I said kill ‘im!” He’s trying his best to struggle free, but the claw of ice holds him prisoner. Every single raider stands stock still in fear and awe.

“I suggest you leave, and you do not bother us again.”

“Milord,” he hears Ash steps forward, “if we don’t kill them, they will surely kill us.”

Zayn looks back at her, “That’s not how we do things, Ash, and you know it.”

“But milord-“

“My word is final,” Zayn hisses, and Ash bows and steps backward.

“Leave,” he says once more, “I am not going to say it again.” The raiders back away slowly with their hands raised up in surrender as their leader screams and shouts, “I could kill you,” Zayn states, “But I’m not going to do that. I’m going to let you free, and if you as to even look at my kind again, I won’t be so merciful. Is that understood?”

“Go to hell,” he grunts out. Zayn’s eyes narrow; he won’t handle insolence.

“Is that so?” Zayn sneers as he approaches the man still trying to struggle free. He slowly takes off his gloves, “Do you want to know why they call me the Ice King?”  Zayn touches the hilt of Ash’s dagger that’s still sticking out of his arm with just his index finger. It automatically freezes over – turning into a frosted blue.

“Flesh freezes easier.”

Zayn grasps the man’s arm. His scream echoes throughout the tundra. He hisses and writhes in pain as ice rapidly consumes his arm. Zayn watches the man’s pale arm darken underneath his touch. Zayn knows that the blood has stopped coursing through the man’s veins. He knows how painful it is to experience such a severe frost bite, and he almost cringes at the pain he’s causing, but he doesn’t show it, “Now you’ll never touch anyone that way again.”  

 “Let this be a warning to you, raider,” Zayn turns to his hunters, “Break his arm off, don’t let the frostbite kill him. I’ll meet you back at the Kingdom, I grow wary of travelling by foot.” That’s a lie, Zayn’s tired from the overexertion of his powers, and he feels almost guilty that this raider has lost his arm, but then he’s reminded that he’s King, and Kings have to be ruthless. He disappears in a flurry of wind and snow as the man’s screams still ring in his ears.

“Our King has a flair for the dramatics, hasn’t he?” Ash quips to one of the hunters as she smiles proudly.

“I heard that,” Zayn states.

“Oh,” Ash chuckles nervously as she looks at the wind, “Sorry.”

Zayn passes his guards and his gates made of ice and appears at the front of his castle. As he opens the castle doors, he’s greeted by a very upset Harry. After three years, Zayn still doesn’t know why Harry’s still shirtless; it’s not like his curse made it so he’s forbidden to wear shirts. Every time Zayn has asked him, Harry just shrugs and mumbles something about how the cold doesn’t bother him, and he feels more “liberated” this way – his words.

The kid’s weird.

Harry’s green eyes look indignant, and Zayn knows when Harry’s mad. Zayn knows that Harry’s not going to say anything and just remain quiet until Zayn speaks first.

“Spit it out, Harry,” Zayn states as Harry huffs, crosses his arms and slithers away, “Come off it, Harry, I’m sorry I left without telling you, but I was bored.”

Zayn’s trailing Harry now as he still slithers through the corridor. Zayn could step on Harry’s tail to stop him, but he knows how much that bothers him, so he just keeps walking behind him.

“If I weren’t there today, Ash would’ve gotten killed by some raiders, so it was a good thing I skipped your lessons today.”

Harry stops moving, “Is she alright?”

“Yes,” Zayn catches up to Harry, “I’m sorry,” he says softly. Harry is all the family he has now, and he’s come to trust and rely on Harry as much as he trusts his own instincts.

“I was just worried,” Harry shrugs, “You could’ve said something.”

Before Zayn can manage to say anything else, he hears loud stomping in the front of his Kingdom. Harry looks at him curiously with raised eyebrows, and Zayn shrugs.

“Zayn!” He recognizes the foreign accent almost immediately. It’s a voice that’s distinctly Niall.

Harry looks at Zayn curiously, “He’s not suppose to be back until a few days later, isn’t he?” Niall was the second person that Zayn had interacted with after the incident. He was the most _normal_ out of them with his blond hair and blue eyes, and the fact that he didn’t have powers or you know, was a Gorgon. So Niall became their runner; he would run to towns and pick up different supplies and news whenever necessary. Now that Zayn had hunters, Niall just likes to travel to different Kingdoms for news and random gifts that he thinks Harry and Zayn would like.

With Harry, Zayn saw him as an equal, but Niall would always be the little brother he never had. He trusted Harry, Niall, and Ash as if they were his family.

Zayn and Harry approach the main hall of Zayn’s castle, and he sees Niall in the palm of one of his abominable snowmen. Niall is effectively laughing as the abominable snowman, a twelve foot tall white colossus that resembles a small mountain with fangs made of ice, tickles Niall with his index finger.

“What are you doing?” Zayn questions, and the abominable snowman immediately drops Niall on his bottom and stands straight and frigid. Harry can’t help but stifle a laugh as Niall massages his bottom as he winces in pain, “How is it that you managed to make an abominable snowman into a creature of fluff?”

“It’s me charm, Zayn!” He says getting up. Zayn approaches the abominable snowman as it kneels down and cranes itself to be petted.

“You may leave,” Zayn says to the abominable snowman, and it immediately marches out of Zayn’s castle. He smiles at the creation he made. If anyone had told him three years ago that he would have a new Kingdom that he would call his home, and the capabilities to actually create sentient creatures (okay, even if they acted like giant puppies) out of snow, he’d laugh and call the person insane.

“What brings you back so early, Niall?” Harry questions, and Niall comes up to hug Harry. That’s also a thing he wishes he could do to Niall or Ash. The only person he could even remotely touch without harming them is Harry, and, well, Liam, but that’s besides the point. He knows damn well that Liam probably thinks he’s a murderer because Zayn can still remember the look of contorted regret upon Liam’s face that evening.

“King Liam is coming,” Zayn hears from Niall, and Zayn immediately stands up a little bit straighter – emotions he can only describe as anxiety and excitement and nervousness run through him.

“What?”

“The King of Kingdom Payne is coming,” Niall states, “I thought that was important; the news is travelling fast, and he’s already embarked. He wishes to brave the winter that you caused, sorry,” Niall notices the twitch Zayn makes, “and vows to put a stop to it.”

“ _What_?” Harry’s eyes widen, “What do you mean put a stop to it?”

Niall just shrugs, “I don’t know, that’s why I came running back. I don’t know if he wants to make a treaty with you, or you know, he wants to, uhm, kill you.”

Zayn visibly gulps for a second and then replaces fear with an eerie sense of calm. He wants Liam to come, and if Liam thinks he’s going to just lay down and let Liam stick a sword in him, he’s wrong. He’s not going to let someone, even if it is King Liam, waltz in here and destroy all that he’s worked for. Even if he and Liam have shared a moment so many years ago, this does not mean Zayn will not protect his own.

“Let him come.”

~

**Liam**

“Are you sure this is the right direction, Lou?” It’s completely dark, and Liam and Louis are somewhere – fields or plains of some sort. Liam wonders if this place was always treeless or if the cold just ruined the land after Zayn’s reign. The only thing alit is the sword that Liam has enchanted with fire. Liam had suggested that Louis and him set up camp for the night and begin again at sunrise, but Louis had insisted that they were close to the Zayn’s Kingdom, but this doesn’t look like it.

“Yes,” Louis states as he draws his cloak close to him. The nights are the worst for the cold, and Liam cannot help but to think of all those without the powers to stay warm in this weather. Even though they are both dressed in winter coats, they can’t help but feel the chill bite down at their cheeks and nose, “Now walk faster. It’s freezing.”

“No kidding,” Liam says as he treks forward, “If this so called Kingdom is not right in front of my face in the next hour, I will leave you out to the wolves.” They stumble upon what looks like a claw coming out of the ground; it’s a solid blue as it gleams in the darkness. It looks unnatural, and Liam knows exactly what it is. Liam draws his sword closer to it, and Louis looks at it with a look of fear and admiration, “Zayn.”

Louis shushes him.

“Let’s just move on, the quicker we arrive at his Kingdom -”

“No, be quiet, I hear something,” and Liam immediately shuts up and freezes. He widens his eyes, but he can’t see any more than a few feet in front of him, but he hears it – the crack of whips and the howl of wolves. He sees light coming from the distance, and he immediately distinguishes the fire from his sword, but he thinks it’s too late. The fire of Liam’s sword must’ve caught their attention in the first place. The sound of sleds and wolves race towards them.

“How many of them are there?” Liam questions to Louis.

Louis just rolls his eyes, “I’m a sorcerer, not a bat, I can’t see in the dark, can I?”

Liam steels himself and readies himself for battle as he sees men with lanterns step off their sleds. They’re bigger and bulkier than Liam and Louis are, but Louis just looks bored as Liam grapples his broad sword with two hands. He knows that Louis and him are outnumbered, but he’s not going to go down without a fight.

“We don’t want any trouble,” Liam states to the biggest man. As he steps forward, Liam sees that he has one arm missing as he holds the lantern with the next.

“This our territory,” the man grunts, “Second time puny men came ‘ere and muck up our land. I’m not makin’ the same mistake again. Kill them.”

Liam stands his ground as two men lunges towards them. They’re stronger, but he’s faster, and in a flurry of movement, he dodges their attacks. They stagger behind him, and Liam takes this opportunity to swiftly kick the larger of the two to the side as Louis yelps. Liam rolls his eyes as the other man and him circle each other – waiting for the other to attack.

Liam doesn’t want to kill them if he can help it, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t if it means saving his own life. He sees Louis in his periphery with wide eyes.

“You could help, you know?” Liam says to Louis, not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. He’s wielding some sort of barbaric club that has nails sticking out, and Liam does not want that anywhere near his body.

“Oh, right,” and before he knows what’s happening. Louis disappears and appears behind the man and strikes him in the back of the head with his staff.

Liam turns to find the other man that he just kicked only to find that he dodges the man’s club by seconds. In a swift move, he kicks the man’s feet from underneath him. The man falls with a loud thud. Before he can even react to anything around him, he hears an arrow whistle in the wind. He doesn’t know where it hits until he feels a sharp pain spreading from his shoulder blade.

“Not anot’er move,” the largest one, Liam guesses he’s the leader, says. Liam knows he’s surrounded now, men with arrows and clubs moving in. Liam can’t die here, “I’m goin’ ta ‘ang you to dry here – ta show everyone not to trespass our territory.”

The pain is spreading, and Liam is trying his hardest not to pull the arrow out, he hears Louis saying, “You wouldn’t kill a King, would you? All his men will come after you.”

This just seems to egg the man on. Liam sees the man raising his eyebrows, “A King then? They gon’ call me a King Killer aft’ this. Kill both of ‘em, boys.”

Liam breathes, “Go, Louis, go find Zayn.” Louis just shakes his head. Of course he wouldn’t leave Liam to die, but Liam needs him to. Liam needs him to go find Zayn and put an end to this, even if he dies.

“Now, now, what did I say about bothering my people?” Liam doesn’t recognize the voice, and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from until he looks up at the frozen claw. He sees Zayn there, sitting in a calmly manner. Liam sees a crown with jagged spikes and the bluest of sapphires on top of Zayn’s head.

He immediately notices the men back off as Zayn leaps down from the claw. He hears Louis whisper, “Show off.”

Zayn doesn’t even look at Liam as he puts his hands in his pockets and moves toward the leader; his long cloak brushing the ground as he walks.

“What’s your name?” Zayn states calmly. Liam falls down to his knees now, and feels Louis put a hand to his back. The leader clearly backs away from Zayn, an obvious fear that Liam can see even in darkness, “I do not like repeating myself.”

Liam doesn’t remember Zayn being this cold before.

“Ulter,” the giant man says meekly. Liam cannot fathom how this giant man is cowering in front of Zayn. Zayn, who looks infinitely smaller than him, is making Ulter walk backwards in fear as Zayn marches forward.

“Now, Ulter, do you wish to keep your other arm?” Liam can see Ulter visibly gulp, and Liam tries to shake the fear that’s growing inside of him. He doesn’t want to believe that Zayn is the one that ruined Ulter’s arm, “I suggest you leave, for good, and if I _ever_ see you again, I will freeze off your unmentionables first, and I will let the ice crawl through your system – numbing everything before it reaches your brain. And I promise you, it will be a slow, cold, _agonizing_ death.”

Liam’s heart is pounding in his chest; he doesn't recognize this Zayn. He doesn't want to think this Zayn is evil. Ulter and his men cower away, and Liam is hissing in pain.

Zayn looks off as the raiders ride off into the distance. Zayn finally turns around to face Liam, and for the first time in three years, Liam looks into Zayn’s eyes again as Zayn approaches him. Liam’s never had a color to describe the changing hues of Zayn’s eyes, all he knows is that it juxtaposes the winter. Liam almost thinks that Zayn’s about to reach out for Liam, but Zayn just waves his hands.

The snow gathers around them in a whirl of wind and colors as Liam looks in awe. They twirl and form two monstrous creatures that are twice as big as Liam. They form next to Zayn,  and both kneel down for him to pet.

Zayn’s still looking at Liam when he says, “Take them back to our Kingdom.” Zayn sounds winded, and Liam notices a paleness to his face. He gestures for one of the monsters to pick him up in his claw, as the other one approaches Louis and Liam. Louis huffs and backs away a little, “They’re not going to hurt you,” Zayn says meekly as he sits in the palm of one of the monster’s hand.

The other one scoops Liam up effortlessly, and holds out his other hand for Louis to step on, “Liam,” Zayn manages, “They’ll take us back to my Kingdom,” and before Liam can even say anything, he’s noticed that Zayn has passed out.

“Zayn!” He jerks and winces as the arrow in his shoulder pulsates.

“He overdid himself, Liam, overexerted himself. He animated snow, for god’s sake, that’s _dangerous_.”

Liam sits on the monster’s hand as they march through the tundras. He shouldn’t be worried for Zayn, but he can’t help but to think that Zayn did save him.

“We could kill him right now, and no one will be the wiser,” Louis mentions. The monster immediately huffs and drops Louis onto the ground and lets out a loud roar. Louis smiles guiltily and puts his hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I won’t kill your frigid master.”

~

**Zayn**

Zayn feels utterly exhausted – his bones ache and his head throbs. His tongue feels like sandpaper against the roof of his mouth, and swallowing hurts. He tries to recollect any sort of memory, but he finds his brain refusing to concentrate.

“Zayn,” he hears. He opens his eyes and hisses as his vision is flooded with bright blue reflections and cascading glimmers that bounce off the walls, “You’re awake.” A vision of warm, brown eyes look down at him with concern. He notices the furrow of the brow, something distinctly Liam that he swore he had forgotten, but it hangs there, like familiarity of an old lullaby.

He decidedly thinks that he prefers Liam’s eyes – a deep shade of brown in contrast to his, “Liam,” he manages, “How long have I been out?” Zayn really hopes Liam doesn’t say a few days because that would be terrifying. Harry has warned him that this might happen sometimes if he overexerts himself, but he’s never passed out and not remembered from pure exhaustion.

“Just a couple of hours; it’s morning,” Liam says softly. Has Liam been sitting here all this time? He sits up, trying to will the throbbing in his head to turn into a mild ache.

Looking around, Zayn realizes that he’s in his quarters, and notices that Liam has an unreadable expression on his face. Zayn wants to reach out and touch him again, but he doesn’t know if the time that has kept them apart has created a rift between them. Of course it did, why wouldn’t it have? Surely, Liam has been wed by now with a young child in fact. Zayn tries to swallow his pride and jealousy, but he can’t help but to wonder if she’s beautiful as Liam is handsome.

By the time Zayn realizes that they’re both just looking at each other, Liam gives him a warm smile – something he realized he’s missed for a while. Liam moves closer to him and sits on his bed.

A little bit of what happened comes back to Zayn, and he asks, “Is your shoulder mended?”

Liam shifts a little bit and smiles, “It’s fine, Niall, I think that’s his name, helped treat it with some odd ointment he calls his special recipe. For all I know, he could’ve poisoned me.”

As Liam sits down next to Zayn on his bed, Zayn tries his best to smile. He can feel Liam’s body heat radiating off of him; he’d imagine that being within close proximity of Liam would be like being near a furnace or a hearth. Those never did anything for Zayn though.

Zayn’s about to ask if the arrow was painful to pull out when Liam looks at him intently, “Zayn, do you know why I’m here?”

That’s right, Zayn had almost forgotten. He winces a little and reluctantly shifts away from Liam even though a part of his mind doesn’t want to.

Zayn says bitterly, “To kill me.” For the first time, Liam avoids his gaze, “You had plenty of opportunity to do so. In fact, I don’t even know why Harry or Niall or Ash let you in here alone with me.” Zayn thinks that if he gets away from Liam, he’s going to maim them or freeze them or something.

“It took a lot of convincing actually, and Harry’s just outside the door. He says he has Gorgon hearing or something, so if anything seemed off, he would not hesitate to turn me to stone,” Harry’s lying, there’s no such thing as Gorgon hearing, and Liam is even more daft than Zayn had thought.

“So if you didn’t come here to kill me, what did you want?” Zayn can’t help but to sound indignant.

“Don’t be like that,” and before Zayn can pull away, Liam’s hand grazes his arm. There’s a hiss of steam, and even after the first time, Zayn’s still in awe about the reaction between them, “I don’t mean any harm, Zayn, I just want to ask a few questions, make this thing right.”

There’s a part in Zayn that wants to refuse to listen to Liam, that wants to tell Liam to leave because he was not there when Zayn needed him most, but there’s another part of Zayn that thinks that’s stupid and irrational because they’ve only talked for a few hours. He almost rolls his eyes at himself for believing that he had this connection with Liam when Liam might not have thought about that incident at all.

“Did you really kill your father?”

Oh, Zayn’s eyes widen in anger, and he tears away from Liam – avoiding his gaze as his lips draw a thin line, “So you think that too,” and he tries his best to mask the hurt in his voice, but he finds himself failing.

“I don’t, Zayn,” Liam says, “That’s why, I don’t understand any of this. I believe you, Zayn, I really do, but you see, I really didn’t believe it, but Louis, Louis told me that you killed the prophets too.”

“The what?” Zayn looks at daftly at Liam. Liam raises his eyebrows as he tries to read if Zayn’s lying.

“The prophets?”

“What are the prophets? Why would you think it’s me?” Zayn’s fairly certain that he hasn’t killed anyone as of late – let alone prophets or whatever Liam’s stating.

“They were frozen – unnaturally.”

Zayn scoffs at this, “So you do think I’m a killer.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to believe,” Liam says curtly.

“Get out,” Zayn says without hesitation. How dare Liam think he’s a killer when he was the one that saved him? How dare Liam come into his Kingdom and accuse him of such things?

“Zayn,” Liam puts a hand to Zayn’s shoulder, and Zayn almost sighs aloud at how warm and foreign it feels, “Zayn, look at me. I just need answers. I’m just as confused as you are. You have to understand where I’m coming from – prophets found frozen to death, you create giant snowmans and break people’s arm off, you have a Gorgon for a body guard, for God’s sake!”

“ _Excuse me, Liam_ ,” he hears Harry yell outside the door.

“I didn’t kill my father,” Zayn admits – sounding defeated, “And I didn’t kill any prophets, but surely, if I did kill these people, I could lie to you right now.” If Liam wants to believe that he was guilty of all these things, Zayn should’ve left him for dead.

“I believe you, Zayn,” Liam says softly. Zayn finds himself reaching for Liam’s hand that’s still on his shoulder. The comfort he finds as his hand is placed on top of Liam’s is nothing he’s ever felt before – a charge of warmth that he feels like he’s missing in his life, “Then you can help, Zayn, you can end this winter.”

“I can’t,” Zayn manages.

“What? What do you mean you can’t?”

“I can’t,” Zayn repeats.

“Wake up, Zayn,” Liam says harshly, “People are dying. Rations and crops are at a dangerous low, your winter is spreading, so what do you mean you can’t? Why can’t you?”

Instead of screaming or yelling at Liam in frustration, Zayn just brings his knees to his chest. Some King he is.  An Ice King who can’t even control his own powers. He feels a lump in his throat, “I can’t, Liam,” Zayn tries, “I’ve tried, but I can’t make it disappear. Don’t you think I know what’s going on? People are dying, and it’s because of me. More people will die, and I don’t know how to control it. Some Ice King I am, right?” He’s never confessed this to anyone else except Harry.

All of a sudden, Zayn feels Liam’s lips on his, he misses a little, his lips falling a little to the right of Zayn’s, but then Liam’s soft, warm lips are on his . Zayn’s eyes widen; Liam’s face crowds his vision. The contact of Liam’s lips on his feels foreign, but Zayn finds himself asking for more after hesitating.

Liam pulls back a little as he looks into Zayn’s eyes, “I’ve wanted to do that ever since I found out I could touch you without burning you.”

_Oh_ , because Zayn has been thinking about it too; has wanted to feel something like this too. He has desperately wanted to touch and to be touched by someone without freezing their skin. Zayn just nods, grabs the back of Liam’s head and pull him in.

If Liam’s lips were warmth, Liam’s tongue is a blazing fire. Liam’s not a shy kisser, in fact, he’s a little bit sloppy as he cups Zayn’s face with his hand, exploring Zayn’s mouth with his tongue. Liam doesn’t hesitate as he straddles Zayn’s lap and presses down; Zayn’s not even ashamed that he’s painfully hard already. Liam pulls away for a second, and before Zayn can even moan from the loss of Liam’s lips, Liam moves his lips to kiss his forehead. Zayn finds himself letting out an embarrassing gasp as Liam bites at the inside of his neck. With every touch of Liam’s lips, the rising spot of warmth spreads across the surface of Zayn’s skin – lighting it on fire. A sensation that makes Zayn hungry for more, and desperate for Liam’s touch.

He finds himself scratching at Liam’s back, tracing Liam’s spine, trying to hold onto anything as the warmth spreads across the palm of his hands while Liam continues to grind down on Zayn in a way that makes Zayn’s head dizzy in a new and different way.

Liam looks at Zayn and smiles, “This okay?”

Zayn doesn’t trust himself to speak at the moment, so he answers with placing his lips on Liam’s. Zayn’s more delicate with his kisses than Liam, not knowing if he can ask for more, but the sounds that Liam utters makes him desperately want to feel the warmth that Liam can offer with his tongue again.

He gasps as Liam’s hand finds his cock and strokes it through his pants; he’s never done this with anyone before, and he wants this moment to last, but Liam is ruining him with every flick of his tongue, every stroke of his hand.

Liam pulls away and looks at Zayn with a devious smirk. Zayn doesn’t know how to handle this; one minute, Liam is all furrowing eyebrows and concern eyes, and the next minute, those same eyes gloss over with want and desire. Liam’s hands dance around the bottom of Zayn’s shirt as he whispers, “Off.” Zayn has never taken a shirt off with such speed before. Liam bites his lip as he admires Zayn’s wiry frame, “Lay down,” Liam commands. Zayn doesn’t even know why he just agrees, but he finds himself laying down as the warmth of Liam’s body hovers over his.

Zayn helps Liam out of his shirt as well, careful to not mess with the bandage on his shoulder, and Zayn almost thinks it’s unfair how muscular Liam is. He can’t help but to touch Liam’s arms as he admires his chest, and his abs, and the coarse hair that trails from his stomach and remains hidden underneath his pants. Zayn almost feels overwhelmed by how much heat is emanating from Liam at the moment.

Liam leaves kisses across Zayn’s body, and with every firm touch of Liam’s hand, a sizzle of steam float like ribbons in the air. He watches as Liam slowly approaches the waistband of his pants, licking at the place where his hip bone juts out. Liam looks up at him asking for permission, so Zayn just nods, finding himself achingly hard and wanting so desperately to know what it feels like to have the warmth of Liam’s mouth enveloping him whole.

With one swift move, Liam removes Zayn’s pants, the sound of his cock as it slaps against his lower stomach is almost sinful.  Zayn brushes his fingers through Liam’s hair, and it elicits soft moans from Liam. He finds himself massaging Liam’s head as Liam begins to kiss the inside of his thigh.

He feels Liam’s breath against the length of his cock, and he whimpers something desperate. He can’t take any more of this teasing so he lets out a meager, “Liam, please,” as Liam looks at him mischievously. When Liam’s hand grips his cock tightly, he doesn’t even care what kind of embarrassing sounds he makes as the warmth floods his senses. Liam’s lips hover at the tip of his cock, and Zayn has to fully restrain himself from bucking his hips.

Zayn lets out an impatient whine, and Liam takes pity on him and finally wraps his mouth around the head of Zayn’s cock. His senses are overloaded as Liam’s tongue does a swirl motion and slowly moves to the base of his manhood. He’s quite surprised that Liam can take all of him, but Liam’s mouth feels tight, and warm, and wet around his cock and Zayn is not even ashamed at how fast he is going to come as the warmth of Liam spreads all over his body.

Liam doesn’t speed up as he moves up and down, in fact, he draws it out. All that comes out of Zayn are whimpers mixed in with Liam’s name. Liam’s tongue finds the thick vein and traces it all the way to the head and sucks down again – hollowing his cheeks in the process; the sound his mouth makes as he moves up again has Zayn wrecked.

Zayn finds one of Liam’s hand cups his balls as he picks up speed – moving up and down. Liam’s other hand strokes his own dick inside of his pants. Zayn closes his eyes; the vision of Liam doing obscene things is too much of a sensory overload.

Zayn finds it hard to not thrust into Liam’s mouth, so he ruts his hips, hitting the back of Liam’s throat. Liam seems to enjoy this even more as he hums with pleasure, the vibrations sending shockwaves throughout Zayn’s body. He can hear Liam stroking himself faster, which sends Zayn over the edge.

Zayn’s thrusting into Liam’s mouth, and he feels his muscles tighten, “Liam, I’m going to –“ Zayn thinks that Liam is going to pull off of him, but Liam just holds Zayn’s hips down as he jerks Zayn’s cock with his hand while moving his mouth up and down the length – flickering his tongue every once in a while. Zayn sees white in his vision and he’s pretty sure he screams Liam’s name as he comes, his orgasm hitting the back of Liam’s throat. He sees the pulsing of Liam’s Adam apple as he swallows, still holding Zayn’s dick in his mouth as he pumps his own cock with fervor.

Liam moans against Zayn’s cock as he comes in his own hand, and Zayn is just blown away by what happened. Liam crawls up to Zayn and kisses him chastely, and collapses next to him.

“Well, it’s safe to say that we can have sex without killing each other,” Zayn says through a series of panting and gasping. Liam chuckles at this.

After a moment of silence, still blissed out, Zayn manages, “It was Perrie, Liam, Perrie framed me for murder and I’m going to take back my Kingdom. Maybe that will stop this never ending winter.”

Zayn looks at Liam next to him – thinking that he would see a look of disbelief or shock displayed on his face, but Liam just nods and says, “I believe you. We’ll do this together.”


End file.
